


Bad Dream

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Magi - Family Moments [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin has a bad dream.





	

**Prompt 4: Bad Dream**

Solomon was lying on his stomach reading in bed alone. Sheba had gone with all the girls away on a trip for the week. Leaving Solomon and Aladdin all alone to fend for themselves. Solomon was happy that Sheba got to have fun once in awhile, but he did have to admit that such a large bed became very lonely with only him in it. After them always being together it became very lonely when Sheba or Aladdin wasn't with him. But right now they were trying to get Aladdin to sleep in his own room so bring him in was a no go. He knew that tonight he would just have to deal with the loneliness.

He went on reading for another hour before there was a small creaking noise made as the door opened a little bit. A small head of blue hair popped in to look at Solomon. Tiny tears were forming in the boy's eyes as he looked at the bed. Solomon looked to see a crying Aladdin enter the room. He moved over quickly picking Aladdin up, "What's wrong?"

Aladdin cried into his father's chest, "I had...hic...a..hic..bad .am...hic."

Solomon rubbed gentle and soothing circles on Aladdin's back as he moved back into bed. He set Aladdin down and pulled the blanket up on him before hugging him, "It’s okay daddy will protect you. I'm here so don't worry and go back to sleep."

Solomon cuddled with Aladdin until the child finally fell asleep. He wasn't too far behind Aladdin as he also went to sleep. He smiled as the dream world dragged him into it. He was definitely no longer lonely in that big bed with his little Aladdin there.


End file.
